


Round and Round

by ragnarok89



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Hopeful Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Magic, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Luna Nova (Little Witch Academia), Short One Shot, Sweet, Tsunderes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I know for a fact that my magic will be just as good as yours!”
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Round and Round

Even when Diana thought she had seen everything, Akko always proved her wrong.

That was what Diana was lacking in her studies, spontaneity, and some much-needed downtime, with familiarity that extended beyond her peers.

Whether it'd be drawings come to life or rainbow sparks in the sky, Akko worked her darndest to improve her magic.

That was Akko brought back, following after things had quieted down back at Luna Nova.

Looking up from her books, Diana felt her heart thunder against her breastbone. A mingling of conflicting emotions inside her. She rose to his feet, seeing Akko beaming as she walked towards her fellow witch.

She was going back to her chipper old self, that much was clear.

"The surprises never cease _…_ "

Akko blinked, confounded and wordless, as Diana walked up to her, taking her hands with her own, squeezing them gently.

"Diana…"

Diana couldn't help the smile on her face just then, Akko's joy catching onto her. "I still believe that you have much to learn," She said, in the matter-of-fact tone she always had, allowing the other witch to look at her wand and then back to her, "but you're improving your magic, I must say I'm impressed."

"Oh, I have, Diana, I know for a fact that my magic will be just as good as yours, you'll see!" Akko vowed, her ebullient smile growing on her face again.

Diana still had a smile on her face, her mouth quirking up.

"For once, I have no doubt about that, Akko."


End file.
